


【桃包】难以置信

by enka_1206



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, PWP, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enka_1206/pseuds/enka_1206
Summary: Sebastian难以想象Chris居然是这种人！
Relationships: evanstan
Kudos: 17





	【桃包】难以置信

**Author's Note:**

> ooc，雷，万字大肉，写的很烂而且没有校阅，请大家不要骂我_(:з」∠)_

深夜，Sebastian在他柔软舒适的大床上正在酣睡。房间里不透一丝光亮，黑暗，却让人倍有安全感。  
然而床头柜上的手机屏幕划开了黑色的面罩，照亮了房间的小角落。手机屏幕上显示着现在的时间为23:32，正值午夜。接着，手机突兀的响起，吵醒了床上的男人。  
Sebastian不爽的皱起眉头，伸手摸到床头柜上的手机，眼睛都没有睁开的他熟练地点了接听键。  
“hello？”  
“seb？对不起我打扰到你了嘛？”手机那头传来克里斯埃文斯的声音。塞巴斯蒂安不爽的心情逐渐缓和。  
“hey，Chris……怎么了？”Sebastian的声音还有刚醒来的沙哑，本身就甜蜜的声线听上去就像撒娇一般。  
然而此时Chris根本没有注意到他可爱的恋人此时的声音，他只想快点去seb的公寓。  
“我现在就在你家楼下……我可以上去吗？”  
闻言，Sebastian清醒了一些，在他提出疑问之前他就先同意了恋人这在这深夜显得有点莫名和奇怪的请求。  
“当然，你上来吧，到了按门铃我就去给你开门。”  
“好。”  
说着，Chris就急匆匆的挂掉电话。被困觉侵蚀的大脑也没有察觉出Chris与平时的反常。Sebastian两手一摊，又眯了过去。  
很快就响起门铃吵闹的声音，Sebastian嘤咛一声，只能拖着困成虫的身体去给亲亲恋人开门。  
Sebastian睡眼惺忪的给Chris开了门，刚想问恋人刚刚疑惑的几个问题再抬眼看Chris时却被对方暗红的双眼给震惊到了。  
一闪眼，Chris就钻进了Sebastian的公寓，Sebastian把门关好，转身看向恋人。  
“hey，我觉得你得向我解释一下，发生了什么事，Chris？”  
Chris背对着Sebastian，像是极力隐忍着什么，Sebastian忍不住走过去，将手搭在了恋人的肩膀上。  
Chris惊了一下回头看向Sebastian，原本清澈明亮的蓝眼睛居然真的变成暗红色。  
“你的眼睛怎么了……Chris你还好吗？！”Sebastian的声音带上一丝慌乱，脑袋也完全清醒了过来。他扶着Chris的肩膀，担忧的看着他。  
“听着，seb，”Chris一把拉住惊慌失措的Sebastian，“我…有件事瞒你很久了…我现在没时间解释了，但是我必须要说…其实我是……魅魔…”说着，chris的身后就伸出了一条长长的紫的发黑的尾巴，就像所有电视剧和动漫描写的那样，它还是一个可爱的桃心形状的。Sebastian用着他那张著名的困惑喵喵脸目光直直地看着那条魅魔尾巴。“what the……”  
Sebastian又被恋人的接下来的话吸引，“seb……我发情了……”Chris露出和dogger相似的可怜狗狗眼，明明身材高大结实却窝在Sebastian的怀里，明明是代表淫荡魅魔的魅魔尾巴却像狗子一样疯狂摇摆。  
“你为什么会……唔…”  
“我发情了seb…所以我来找你了，对不起我现在才告诉你。”  
Chris用撒娇一般的语气打断了Sebastian的话，又用一个急不可耐的吻堵住了他的唇。  
Sebastian原本有一大堆问题全被恋人堵住接着又被自己忘在脑后，他回吻了恋人的渴求，舌头互相纠缠缠绵，发出色情的水声。  
Sebastian原本穿着宽松的短裤，上身赤裸，正好给此时发情中的猴急Chris带来了绝妙的机会，只见Chris把手钻进裤子里，粗鲁的揉捏Sebastian肥美挺翘的屁股，还故意抖动或者分开臀瓣，下流地玩弄着。  
一切都是那么急躁，Chris疯狂摄取Sebastian 的唾液，大力吸吮他的舌头，Sebastian发出阵阵诱人的无助呻吟，混合着水声，气氛逐渐淫靡了起来。  
双唇分开时Chris又迅速拖着两人相融合的口水去亲吻Sebastian的颈脖，留下绯红的印记。  
Chris的头逐渐向下，Sebastian还没有反应过来就被Chris拖入情欲里，当他小巧可爱的奶头终于被Chris含入口中时，Sebastian真切地发出舒爽的呻吟。  
Chris边吸奶边观察着Sebastian的反应，他将揉捏屁股蛋的手抽出变成揉捏奶头。Chris用自己的粗糙大手包住Sebastian的奶子，像是按摩一般轻轻揉捏，这美好的触感让Chris饥渴难耐，他下面的鸡儿硬的快要捅破裤子。  
Chris边含着Sebastian的乳头边盯着他，Sebastian把头低下，大大的眼睛里盛满笑意和情欲。于是Chris干脆起身再次吻住可爱的恋人并且边抚摸恋人美好的肉体边带着他往沙发走去。  
Sebastian被Chris推倒在沙发上，两人四目相对，Chris马不停蹄地解开皮带，蹬掉裤子和内裤，跨坐在Sebastian身上，膝盖也跪在沙发上。下身赤裸的Chris再次弯腰吻上Sebastian的红唇，Sebastian也不甘示弱的回应，互相纠缠。  
唇舌分离，Chris起身居高临下的看着他的恋人。Sebastian的嘴唇已经变得湿漉漉的，他舔了舔下唇抚摸着恋人美好的肉体，他嘴角弯弯，声音带着有点甜美的沙哑，“你想要我怎么帮你渡过发情期？”  
Chris挑挑眉，笑着说，“seb，你知道我现在最需要什么。”他挺挺胯，半硬的阴茎蹭了蹭Sebastian形状美丽的腹肌，存在感极强。  
“如你所愿，sir。”Sebastian和Chris四目相对，他把身子稍微往下滑，Chris也配合的挪前，Sebastian握住分量客观的肉棒，熟练地含了进去。  
“oh yes……seb，你的的嘴巴永远是最好的。”阴茎进入到湿热柔软的口腔，Chris发出舒爽的呻吟。  
口腔内的阴茎正在享受着顶级的服务。Sebastian前后吞吐，艳丽的红唇紧紧贴在柱身上，带来更多紧致的快感。将阴茎吐到只剩下敏感的龟头，红唇又会调皮的吸弄马眼吐出的淫液，柔软的舌尖也会欲求不满的想要舔掉吃下更多的液体。  
Sebastian一边把阴茎吐出的淫液乖乖吃下又继续含进去吞吐，一边美丽的眼睛却从来没有离开过Chris的眼睛。明明是在做最世界上最淫秽的事情之一，但是他的眼睛却依然那么清亮透明。  
简直让人更像弄脏他。  
Chris的魅魔尾巴顺着裤头伸了进去，他感觉出seb的内裤已经湿了，尾巴把Sebastian的阴茎圈了起来，像手一样揉弄。含着阴茎的嘴果不其然的发出几声可爱的娇吟。  
这让Chris产生了更多的坏主意。灵活的尾巴将本来就很松的睡裤扯掉，露出已经硬邦邦的阴茎，魅魔的尾巴就像蛇一样缠绕在柱身上，像是自慰一样撸动，悄悄绞紧，桃心的尾巴尖缓缓刺入了敏感脆弱的马眼。  
“唔唔…！”  
身下马眼处突然传来又刺又痒的感觉让Sebastian惊呼出声，然而此时嘴里野蛮霸道的肉棒却突然任性地捅的更深将更多的呻吟堵住。  
“唔…呜唔唔……！”  
“哈…seb，对不起seb，我太爱你的嘴巴了。”  
Chris仰头呻吟，下身深深肏入Sebastian的喉头只剩下阴茎根部在外面，一下子进入的太深，喉咙的反射性吞咽动作正好像是按摩一样给Chris的阴茎带来绝高的快感。  
Chris揪住Sebastian的头发，像是使用飞机杯一般肏弄了起来，黏腻的水声咕啾咕啾响个不停，伴随的Sebastian的呜咽声不断传来，正在摆动腰部的Chris也发出舒爽至极的轻喘声。  
桃心尾巴缠绕在肉棒上，阵阵绞紧的感觉从Sebastian一开始就被两人忽视的下体传来，马眼处在刺痒之后那诡异的感觉逐渐变成快感。  
Sebastian大张着腿，露出被魅魔尾巴玩弄的下体，Chris坐在他的脸上用阴茎狠狠肏着他的嘴。Sebastian的脸庞因为被肉棒肏着喉咙而逐渐痴迷恍惚，上下两处都都被狠狠玩弄着，过多的淫液和前液发出令人羞耻的水声。Sebastian 的手因为试图擅自抚慰自己的阴茎而被Chris抓住手腕，压在沙发上。  
“Seb，不可以。”Chris强硬地说，身后的魅魔尾巴缠绕的更紧，尖尖的桃心尾部也像肏弄肉穴一般肏起了马眼。太过刺激的快感让Sebastian发出可怜的接近啜泣的呜咽声，坏蛋Chris明明不允许他抚弄自己，却又让他的尾巴更加坏心眼地肏自己的阴茎。  
而原本在肏弄嘴巴的肉棒速度逐渐缓了下来，肉棒没有再凶狠的肏弄可怜的喉咙，而是压在舌头上面，柱身还磨蹭着上颚，硕大的龟头压在舌尾，轻轻蹭着喉头，似乎还想着要再肏进去，但最终还是停了下来。  
可魅魔并没有仁慈地把他依然硬的像铁一样的阴茎抽出恋人的嘴，而是选择继续呆在他的嘴里感受恋人舒适温暖的口腔。  
“呼……seb…”  
Chris松开了禁锢Sebastian手腕的手，转而抚摸上他柔软浓密的头发，温柔的梳理着。Sebastian的手无力地滑落在沙发上又抬起搭在Chris的腰上，任他呆在自己的嘴里。不过Chris知道这是Sebastian希望他快点射在自己嘴里的意思。只是尝到一点开胃菜的大淫魔Chris可不想这么早就射，于是他选择的把阴茎从Sebastian可怜的嘴巴里抽出。  
混和着魅魔淫液的粘稠口水被阴茎带出，从嘴角滑落到锁骨上。seb的嘴巴被肏的一时半会儿闭不上，肉红到舌头微微吐出，微微喘气。  
Chris粗长的阴茎上也全是Sebastian的口水，黏黏糊糊的，Chris撸动着，将口水均匀抹在肉棒上。  
“seb，你还好吗？”  
Chris从沙发下去，长长的尾巴也顺势松开了，被尾巴狠狠玩弄过的马眼缓缓吐出精液，滑落在柱身上。Chris目光被吸引，就这么看着浓白的精液滑下去。  
Chris轻笑着，伸手把精液抹去，他看向Sebastian，将那精液舔走吃了下去。  
“被我肏嘴就射了吗seb？”  
Chris将Sebastian的修长双腿夹在自己腰间，跪在沙发上。他低下头吻上还在迷糊的恋人，Sebastian迷迷糊糊的回吻，任由Chris掠夺他的口腔。  
等Chris退出看向Sebastian的蓝眼睛时，那美丽的蓝色眼睛布上了一点水雾却依然那么美丽。“你的尾巴，Chris，你的尾巴太狡猾了。”Sebastian说。Chris露出他当时听到Sebastian说他要用ky进入冬兵的铁臂时的笑容。  
“oh baby，尾巴可方便了不是吗？”Chris低下头开始在Sebastian身上留下印记，毛绒绒的胡子蹭着Sebastian的锁骨。  
“那只是对你。”Sebastian的声音可以听出有点哑了，Chris的粗大阴茎这次真的是毫不留情地肏了他的嘴。甚至把他的喉咙都伤到了。  
魅魔的阴茎被恋人的嘴巴好好服侍过之后发情带来的欲望丝毫有点减退，然而现在又开始高涨起来。  
“oh seb，别这么挑剔，你会喜欢它的。”Chris的尾巴朝Sebastian挥挥，而Chris继续在Sebastian柔软的胸部上印下吻痕。Sebastian被Chris的吻们弄的舒服极了，他眯着眼睛，享受着这一时刻。  
Chris的尾巴悄悄蹭上已经湿漉漉的肉穴，像手一样地揉了揉穴口。与以往不同的感触让Sebastian皱起眉头，更何况Chris的手正在抚摸自己的身体。Sebastian往下一看，果然又是那根尾巴。  
他用喉咙发出嘟囔，却没有再说什么，只是手摸向了Chris浓密的头发，“家里没有润滑剂和安全套了Chris。”  
“哇哦，”Chris挑眉，“那看来又得和上次一样了，我们上次无套做爱是什么时候seb？”  
尾巴尖慢慢的插入肉穴，挤出了一点淫靡的液体，Chris将红色的乳尖含入口中，用牙齿轻咬着，吸吮着。  
“两、两周前……嗯…哈…” ，Sebastian发出舒服的轻喘，搂紧了Chris的头。  
“这次又会有什么不同呢，噢我忘记了，这次没有润滑剂。”  
Chris轻轻挣开Sebastian抱住他头的手，他起身跪到沙发下的地毯上，将Sebastian拖下来一点，肉穴对准自己，然后伸出舌头舔了上去。  
“啊…嗯…Chris…”  
厚厚的舌头舔上湿淋淋的肉穴，舌头向上一勾舔走不少淫液，舌头绕着穴口打转，间或插入紧闭的穴里，又或者干脆直接从肉穴口直接舔到会阴，然后将那饱满的双卵含入嘴中。  
Sebastian的呻吟变得更加甜蜜，快感让他无意识地想要并拢双腿，Chris将他硬的不行的阴茎含在嘴里，手卡着膝盖窝把腿抬高张大，肉穴直对着天花板饥渴地开合着。幸好Chris用嘴巴填补了肉穴的空虚，口腔内舌头不停的挑弄着阴茎。Sebastian的双腿被Chris压在肩膀上，他只要一垂眼就能看到Chris在吸他小腹上的肉棒。  
“啊……”，视觉上的冲击和Chris娴熟的技巧，Sebastian仰着头，嘴边不断吐出甜美的呻吟。  
Chris慢慢地把阴茎吞的更深，收好牙齿不想伤害他的宝贝男孩的阴茎。他看着Sebastian眯着眼睛舒爽的仰着头，选择把阴茎吐了出来，只含着顶端不断吞掉冒出来的前液，舌尖不停扫荡着那个敏感的小口。  
“Chris…”Sebastian爽的腿根在微微颤抖，却依然被Chris坚定的掐着膝盖窝。等Chris吃够了Sebastian的前液，又低头让舌头破开肉穴，进入到了里面，舌头在肉穴里不停搅弄翻腾。  
“噢…嗯……啊…Chris……”  
空虚的肉穴终于得到了一点的满足，虽然不是他最爱的大肉棒但是Chris灵巧的舌头也让欲仙欲死舒爽不已。  
然而，舌头突然毫无预兆地离开了肉穴，快感突然中断，Sebastian正迷糊的时候Chris吻来上来趴在他的身上，舌头不由分说地伸入他的口中，不断的将自己的口水渡给Sebastian。  
两人的口中都是肉穴的味道，Sebastian呜呜咽咽，乖巧地回应Chris的入侵。  
Chris又热又硬的阴茎正顶着他，在他后穴上磨蹭着，上下两张小口都让他情动不已，Sebastian觉得自己被上下夹击了。  
穴口亮晶晶的，稍微撑开一点里面全是淫液，Chris扶着肉棒将肉穴顶开一个小口，接着一杆入洞肏进了肉穴的最深处。  
“唔唔唔…！”  
突然起来被进入到最深处的Sebastian的呻吟一下子拔高，但又全被Chris堵在了嘴间，肉壁一下子被粗大的阴茎破开的感觉让他又痛又爽，肉穴被顶到最深处差点让却又让他疯狂。  
Chris还疯狂摄取他口中的液体和空气，逐渐缺氧的Sebastian想要把Chris推开，但是身下不断进出肉穴的阴茎带来的快感让他逐渐失去力气。  
肉棒狠狠进出肏弄肉穴，淫液四溅，溅落在Chris的大腿或者地板上。 Sebastian的屁股被Chris撞的通红，屁股流满淫水，发出啪叽啪叽的水声。  
Chris终于放开了可怜的红唇，Sebastian的脸蛋已经布满情欲的绯红和生理性泪水。Chris抬头的时候就看见恋人湿润的眼睛，眼角还有泪水的痕迹，因为缺氧微张着唇轻轻喘着气，红色的舌尖若隐若现，鼻尖也红红的看着可爱非常，眼神却又可怜巴巴的看着他。  
“oh，Sebastian，不要用那种眼神看着我，你知道我会把持不住的。”  
话音刚落，Sebastian还没来得及回复，身下的抽插的节奏突然加快，Sebastian被Chris压的挣扎不了，只能仰头无助的呻吟。  
Chris肏地又狠又凶，前端每次都会肏入最深处，顶到那最敏感的地方。嘴巴也是毫不留情，残酷地玩弄着可怜的小乳头，像是要吸出奶一样，舌尖顶入奶孔舔弄吮吸，牙齿还威胁般轻咬着。  
Sebastian想要揪着Chris浓密的头发，却又怕弄痛了他，不知所措极了，他根本无法从Chris带给他的快感中逃离。  
Chris趴在Sebastian身上插了个爽，肉穴里的液体被带出又被插入，嘴上吸着这个奶子手里玩着那个奶子，柔软甜美的触感简直让魅魔想永远埋在这个胸脯上。  
而可怜巴巴的Sebastian舍不得弄痛坏心眼的恋人，最后只能无助的把手搭在恋人肩上，希望对方能够再温柔一点，不要那么大力的吸咬自己的奶子。  
“Chris……你轻一点……呜…”  
Sebastian的声音带上了浓浓的哭腔，Chris只是抬眼看了看他，嘴里依然还吸着奶子，挑衅一般吐出奶头让Sebastian看都是口水的艳红奶头。Sebastian羞的不行，喉咙里发出一声小动物般的呻吟，用手挡住眼睛。  
Chris怎么能错过恋人的每一个可爱的表情，当即起身抓住了恋人的手露出他湿漉漉的脸蛋。  
在情欲中的Sebastian美极了，Chris每次都看不腻，他的seb是如此的可爱……  
Chris低头吻上Sebastian，交换了一个缠绵又色情的吻，分开时拉出一条淫靡的银丝。  
Sebastian傻傻地看着Chris，眼神有点失焦，似乎被肏傻了似的，魅魔化的Chris似乎感觉不到累一般，胯下一直犹如发情期的公狗一样耸动，胯打在肉肉屁股上的啪啪啪声从未间断过。  
“hey，seb，让我们换个姿势。”Chris说着，手从腋下穿过，掐着腰，就着相连的下身将Sebastian从沙发上抱了起来。  
Sebastian也是个一米八以上的男人，他没想到Chris居然如此轻松的抱起自己，当即夹住Chris的腰，惊呼一声搂住了Chris的头。  
“Chris……”  
Sebastian的声音极其沙哑，Chris有股谜之成就感，他把Sebastian抱进他的卧室，站床边拍了拍Sebastian的屁股，将他放了下来。  
滚烫的肉棒从湿答答的肉穴里抽出带出一小股淫液，Chris轻柔地将Sebastian放在床上让他躺着，接着又将他翻个身跪趴在床上。  
红肿娇弱的肉穴一览无余，Sebastian任由Chris摆弄，现在也乖巧地趴在床上，翘起屁股，回头用他可怜巴巴的神情看着Chris，似乎在埋冤他还不进来。  
Chris手摸浑圆挺翘的屁股，“你知道我喜欢后背位就是因为这个………”，大手毫不留情的甩在屁股瓣上，发出清脆的响声。  
“唔呜…”Sebastian发出一声痛呼，却没有开口阻止什么，依然趴在床上，继续用可怜的眼神看着Chris。  
Chris站在床边，阴茎磨蹭着臀缝，看着乖巧的恋人随着自己来，胸腔涌上一股施虐的欲望。  
“seb，你想试一试我的魅魔阴茎吗？”Chris语气欢快。  
“什么……？”Sebastian疑惑，他以为现在的Chris就是魅魔体。  
顷刻间，Chris的身后长出了巨大的黑紫色骨翼，金棕色的发间也长出了粗大崎岖的恶魔羊角，连还在挥舞的魅魔尾巴似乎都粗壮了不少，猩红的眼睛在幽暗的夜里发着光。原本圆润的指甲染上了邪恶的黑色，也变得更加尖锐。  
原本咬着下嘴唇Sebastian看到这一幕都震惊的张大了嘴巴。此时的他才真正感受到恋人真的不是人类，而是真正当之无愧的魅魔。  
Sebastian脸上并没有露出惊恐和害怕的神情，反而在心里想Chris怎么还是这么帅气…  
Chris没有注意到Sebastian心里想的小九九。硬挺的阴茎搭在肉穴上缓缓地再次进入，却随着深入肉穴的同时阴茎逐渐变得更粗更长，已经埋在体内的龟头更是变得又大又翘，缓慢又沉重地划过肉壁，虬结在肉棒上的青筋也更加粗壮，整体也很炙热。虽然进入的很缓慢却更能让Sebastian更加能感受到非人类的魅魔阴茎，远比人类挺翘的阴茎刺激的Sebastian一抖，下意识的想要往前爬稍微离开着接下来会肯定会让他非常疯狂的魅魔阴茎。  
异常挺翘的前端蹭着肉壁插到最深处，终于用上本体进入恋人身体的Chris发出舒爽的叹息。  
将粗壮肉棒全吃进去的Sebastian则极力压抑着自己的呻吟，对Chris而言，Sebastian战栗的大腿根已经出卖了他，Chris知道Sebastian也为他自己吃下自己魅魔阴茎而兴奋不已。  
“seb……baby，你里面太爽了。”Chris的手在肉肉的屁股上摸着，转而掐住了腰。浑圆的屁股被Chris拉过，重重压在胯上，精壮的腰身也前后耸动了起来。  
“呜呜……Chris…太深了…你、你慢一点…”肉壁毫不留情的被一下一下龟头滑过蹭弄。Sebastian将头埋在被子里，声音被被子掩盖，听起来格外的柔弱。明明和Chris交往以来做过无数次的他如今却因刺激抓着床单。  
“我会的，宝贝。”Chris压着声音，下身也压抑着自己魅魔最原始的冲动，还算温柔的顶弄着。  
然而挺翘的前端一下一下的可以说是残忍地擦着肉壁进入到敏感的深处，将粘稠的淫水带出又插入。虽然足够缓慢，但是又粗又长又翘的魅魔阴茎还是给Sebastian带来了不小的刺激，大腿根随着肉棒的进入小小的颤抖着。  
房间充满了肉体碰撞声和肉汁啪唧啪唧的水声。除此之外还有Chris舒爽的喘气声。  
Chris掰开Sebastian的臀部，他可以在黑暗的房间里清楚的看到，那可以称得上肉刃的魅魔阴茎已经被红嫩肉穴一吞到底。粗壮的肉刃将肉穴塞的满满当当，连褶皱都被撑没。  
肉穴温柔乖巧地吸吮着肉棒，即使不能用自己喜欢的方式来Chris也爽的不行。这是他第一次用本体做爱，他从来不知道本体居然会这么爽。难怪他的族人都喜欢晚上出去猎食。  
Chris看着身下的男人，明明强壮的和他差不多的男人，居然会如此让自己着迷和疯狂。Chris忍不住摸了摸Sebastian美丽的背肌。  
耸动的下身逐渐加速，肉臀被撞的晃出肉波，啪叽啪叽的声音响个不停，淫汁四溅。  
Sebastian埋在被子里压抑着呻吟，虽然一开始被“魅魔”给震惊到，然而魅魔体的Chris居然肏的他如此舒服。脑袋犹如一袋浆糊，Sebastian除了接受快感再也不能多想别的事。  
Chris将Sebastian捞起，掰过他的头吻上了他。异于常人的细长舌头伸了进来，席卷口腔之后深入那敏感脆弱的喉头。  
Chris灵活的舌头在喉头勾弄，想要摄取更多Sebastian的味道。  
怪异的感觉，Sebastian却不讨厌，虽然Sebastian并不清楚魅魔是否有这么长的舌头，但他也下流地舔弄着回应Chris的舌头。  
Chris收回他的舌头，将Sebastian以小孩把尿的姿势抱起，肉穴稳稳的将肉刃吞入。  
“Chris…”Sebastian放手搂着Chris的脖子，欲求不满般在Chris的下巴上啄吻和舔弄。  
Chris双手伸过膝卧让Sebastian的双腿大张，硬挺的只指着小腹的阴茎和被吞到底的阴茎根部一览无余。往上看去就是那柔软舒适的胸部。奶头因为刚刚被玩弄过的原因，现在已经红肿胀大，看着好不诱人。  
Chris沉默着将Sebastian再次抱到客厅，行走间肉刃也不忘记轻微顶弄，粘腻淫靡的肠液滴落在地板上，连成一条轨迹，延伸到客厅。  
Sebastian似乎已经开始神智不清，被摆成羞耻的姿势也毫无反抗。Chris把Sebastian放在沙发让他跪好，握住他的腰后又开始继续疼爱。  
Sebastian迷迷糊糊的趴在沙发靠垫上，身下传来过多的快感让他对外界敏感度下降，全身注意力只在不断进出自己后穴的大肉棒上。肠液一点一点的滴落在沙发上，前端的阴茎也随着抽插的旋律一直晃动将前液抖落。整个客厅又弥漫起一开始那淫靡的气息。  
“oh…seb…！你太会吸了…”Chris舒服的仰天长叹，比一开始粗壮了不少的尾巴也伸了过来，圈住阴茎灵活地上下抚弄。  
Sebastian被前后夹攻，爽到双眼失去聚焦，然而Chris并没有发现，他只是坏心眼的肉弄着柔软挺翘的屁股，掰开或合拢，让红肿的穴口随着自己的喜欢来吸咬肉棒。  
Chris趴到Sebastian身上，手也再次抹上柔软的胸部，轻咬耳朵：“Seb你里面好舒服。”  
黑暗里，交缠的肉体犹如野兽。Chris从后面紧紧抱着Sebastian压在沙发靠垫上，两只手不断在Sebastian身上游走抚摸相连的下身不断发出啪啪啪的让人脸红心跳的声音。  
Chris不断的将吻落在Sebastian的脖子和肩膀上，间或将可爱的耳垂含入口中。  
“seb我要射了…我要射在你里面了……”  
“呜唔……Chris…射在我里面……”  
话音刚落，魅魔尾巴就松开了Sebastian正在喷发的阴茎，和Chris一起射了。  
过多的精液甚至从穴口溢了出来，落在已经布满淫水的沙发上。Chris叹了一口爽的不行的气，将阴茎缓慢的从肉穴里拔了出来。红肿的穴口衬着奶白的精液，迷人又色情，Chris挪不开眼睛，将挺翘硕大的龟头再次塞到了穴口里，搅拌着精液。  
这是独属于Chris的淫靡场景，光看着自己的肉棒在seb的肉穴口上搅拌着精液就让Chris再次硬挺了起来，柱身干脆再次蹭上肉穴，揉捏着肉臀咬住阴茎。  
“seb，刚才那场性爱太棒了，”Chris再次让龟头在肉穴口磨蹭着，“seb，我们再来一次好不好嘛…”Chris撒娇道，他知道他的恋人会满足他的要求。  
Sebastian似乎是还没有从快感中缓过神，他趴在沙发靠垫上，还没来得及开口说话。一丝荧光粉色照亮了Sebastia小腹的位置吸引了Chris的注意。  
“oh…！shoot！seb？！你怎么样了？”  
反应过来是什么之后的Chris丢掉了刚才娇憨的模样，将Sebastian搂住转过身，坐在了沙发上。  
Sebastian的肚脐下方四指处蔓延开了一种荧粉色的类似子宫的花纹图案。  
“遭了……这不是淫纹嘛……居然不小心弄到了seb身上了…他明白起来会打死我的…”  
Chris小心翼翼的看向Sebastian的脸，被内射后就变得异常安静的Sebastian半阂着眼，和以往比起来相对冷漠的脸庞，身上却布满了如此多的色情的痕迹……下身甚至都是溢出来的精液…  
这样的seb…真的太可以啦！！Chris在心里欢呼，这样就可以多做几次了！  
“okay，就算你明天要打死我也可以了，毕竟我也不是故意的对么seb，我们一直都是无套内射，我也不知道被魅魔内射后会有淫纹的啦，你会原谅我的，对吗？”  
Chris将Sebastian搂在怀里，故意用可怜的口气说着。  
看着犹如娃娃一样乖巧的Sebastian，Chris心中道不明的情绪也越来越深。他探出舌头伸进了Sebastian的嘴里，入侵着对方的口腔，故意用最淫乱的方式舔舐着Sebastian的舌头。  
Chris离开Sebastian的嘴唇，抚摸着他的头发，轻声道：“吐出你的舌头来。”  
话音刚落，Sebastian乖巧的把舌头吐出，没有提出任何异议。Chris心里美滋滋的，看来他的族人说的对，有了淫纹的人类果然会对魅魔言听计从，早知道就应该早点用本体和seb做了。  
不过以后也可以经常用本体做，就是不知道明天想起一切的seb会多生气。  
然而Chris却一点也不担心，因为他知道，Sebastian一向可爱乖巧，生气的样子也是那么可爱迷人。  
Chris痴迷的盯着Sebastian的侧颜，‘现在像个小狗一样吐着舌头也很可爱呢。’Chris在心里想。  
“帮我手淫。”说完，Chris就把Sebastian吐在外面的舌头含了进去，肆意舔弄吸吮。Sebastian也听话的帮Chris撸动他非人的阴茎。  
上下两处都出发色情的声音，Chris着迷的舔弄着Sebastian的舌头，下身被Sebastian强壮有力出力的手撸冬的非常舒服。  
但是他想要更舒服，所以Chris干脆命令Sebastian停止先前的命令。将Sebastian摆成侧靠在沙发的姿势后，Chris抬起Sebastian的腿，再次侧后入了湿热柔软的肉穴。  
与以往不同的肉壁被与以往不同的肉棒蹭着进入了肉穴深处，即使变成了洋娃娃一样的Sebastian也忍不住发出了甜美的呻吟。  
“怎么样seb…喜欢嘛？”即使刚刚已经在肉穴里来了一发的Chris再次进入肉穴时还是发出了舒服的长叹。“天，seb，你里面怎么又变得这么紧。”  
肉穴再次被顶开的感觉是如此美妙，Sebastian也仰头呻吟。  
Chris并没有再次疯狂的肏弄，而是借着侧躺的姿势温柔的抽插。好好享受每一次划过肉壁的感觉。但是这反而让Sebastian受不了了，硕大的龟头一下一下缓慢又沉重的擦过肉壁，明明也很舒爽，却总感觉少了点什么。  
Sebastian抓住了搭在自己腰上的Chris的手，与他十指相扣，肉穴有规律的收缩着，让肉穴更好的服务大肉棒。果不其然，Chris呻吟了一声，下身加速的同时，抽出手，扇了一巴掌在Sebastian的肉屁股上。  
熟悉的啪啪啪声，和真正的啪啪啪声。Sebastian的屁股又被Chris在同一个地方打了几巴掌。清脆的巴掌声响个不停，Sebastian又痛又爽，咬牙将甜腻的呻吟吞下。早已硬挺的阴茎无人爱抚的情况下疯狂泌出淫液，肉臀早已红肿，看着万分可怜。湿漉漉的肉刃在股间疯狂进出，衬托着粉红的肉臀更显香艳。肉刃被咬的爽极了，Chris甚至觉得自己也许会比第一次更快射精。  
“seb你又要榨掉我的精液了，god，有淫纹之后总感觉你更会咬了，太狡猾了。”  
Chris疯狂抽插几百下又射出一泡浓精在肉穴深处。  
Sebastian的声音在先前快速的肏弄中早已喊哑，现在因为又被Chris肏射而喘着粗气。  
Chris起身，阴茎从肉穴滑落。让Sebastian摆成双腿大张仰躺在沙发上的姿势，“seb，你真美。”  
说着用最传统的传教士顶了进去，紧接着又是疯狂的抽插。Sebastian带着哭腔发出一阵呻吟，带着尖锐指甲的大手揪着奶头，抠挖着奶孔。  
像是丢掉了廉耻心一般，Sebastian再也不掩盖自己美妙的呻吟，他睁着无辜纯洁的眼睛，直直看着Chris。Chris身下也顶弄个不停，与恋人对视：“seb…seb…”  
Sebastian泪眼朦胧，过多的快感快要他疯掉，被快感干扰的脑子愈发不清楚，想要喊出Chris的名字都因为快感只能发出可怜的唔咽声。本来因为淫纹而能更加接受快感的身体却因为Chris高超的技术而颤抖着，双手不知何时紧抓着沙发皮上。  
Sebastian的阴茎随着Chris的插弄一下一下拍在淫纹的位置上，萤粉色的花纹都沾满了让人浮想联翩的淫液。  
“Chri……s…”Sebastian努力说出魅魔的名字，泪汪汪的看着身上的坏心眼的魅魔，此时Chris性感的肉体上布满了汗液，注意到Sebastian的目光的他露出一个邪恶的笑容。  
“我听说人类射太多不好，让我帮帮你吧seb。”  
Chris伸手握住了Sebastian可怜的肉棒，用大拇指将顶端的小孔堵住，Sebastian发出一声带着哭腔的呻吟，泪光闪闪的看着Chris。  
Chris承认这样的Sebastian很可爱，然而他却不为所动，还恶劣的用大拇指按摩着敏感的马眼。身后的尾巴也再次环住柱身，轻柔的撸动着。  
激烈的快感让Sebastian受不了的摇头，下身不断扭动着想要挣脱Chris的手，却因为淫纹的干扰又不太敢反抗邪恶的魅魔。  
魅魔反而因为身下人的扭动爽的不能自拔，拇指也带着更加用力的揉弄。  
“不…不……”  
被淫纹控制的Sebastian犹如纯洁的孩童，只能哭唧唧的说些简单的词汇。原本被布下淫纹的人类根本不会拒绝淫纹原本的主人，但此时的Sebastian却被Chris的恶作剧逼到说出拒绝的话。  
“awww，可怜的Sebastian，你太可爱了babe，好可爱。”Chris低头舔上Sebastian脸上的泪痕，轻吻他的眼睛，“那我们这次就一起去吧，来，你知道怎么做的对吗？”  
Sebastian委屈巴巴到点了点头，乖巧又节奏的收缩起了肉穴，松开抓着沙发的手伸到柔软的奶子上，抓揉着：“喂、喂奶给Chris喝…Chris…射到里面来…”  
艳红的奶头色情万分，没有一位魅魔能拒绝恋人的喂奶，Chris当即就将奶头含入口中，吸的滋滋作响。“seb的奶子永远是最棒的，我太爱你的奶子了。”Chris吐出奶头用脸蹭着，口水都被抹开。  
Sebastian抚摸着Chris的脸，渴望的看着他，Chris支起身，温柔的吻上了他，离开时扯出一条淫靡的银丝，“baby你就那么想要我的精液吗？但是我还没有感觉到你的诚意。”  
Sebastian一听急了，“不…不……Chris……”  
Chris笑的高深莫测，笑而不答。  
卧室内，Sebastian双手撑在Chris坚韧强壮的大腿上，坐在Chris的大肉棒上，一上一下的吞吐着，甜蜜的呻吟不断的从嘴里溢出。  
Chris摆了个舒适的姿势躺在床上，美滋滋的看着Sebastian骑乘在自己的肉棒上，刚刚让Sebastian射过一次后，自己的尾巴尖就再次堵住了马眼，黑紫色的尾巴衬托着暖白色的美好肉体，Chris觉得自己光是看着这幅美景自己手淫都能射出，但是妙的就是现在seb自己坐上来自己动。  
“oh，seb你太棒了，现在自己自慰给我看。”  
Sebastian无法反抗Chris的命令，只好坐直身体，将肉棒吃的更深。  
“唔嗯…呜…哈……”  
Sebastian的屁股贴在Chris的大腿上，将腿张的更大，伸出手摸上了已经被肏射好几回的阴茎。尾巴已经挪开位置，只有桃心的尾巴尖还插在马眼里搅弄。  
Sebastian一手撸动着阴茎一手揪着自己的乳头，原本清澈明亮的灰蓝色眼睛已经涣散失神，眼角还挂着泪水，脸上也布满了泪痕。  
“继续懂。”  
魅魔吐出残忍的话语，Sebastian乖乖的再次上下吞吐了起来。就这样听话的吞吐了几百下后魅魔的浓精再次没有保留的射入肉穴深处。体力透支的Sebastian倒在了Chris身上，吐着舌头微微喘气，肉穴还努力收缩不让精液溜走。  
Chris像是赞赏一般拍了拍翘臀，亲了亲Sebastian的发丝，“做的很好，现在该让我来了。”回答他的是沉默，Sebastian早已浑身无力。  
几个小时后，太阳突破地平线。  
啵的一声紫黑大粗大的阴茎从红肿的肉穴里拔出，浓稠的白浊立刻流了出来。再向上看去Sebastian的肚子已经被精液撑的高高挺了起来。  
Sebastian已经做不出更多的反应了，他双目紧闭已经在先前的肏弄中昏迷过去了。原本干净美丽的脸上布满了口水和泪水，胸部布满了吻痕和咬痕，淫纹上都是Sebastian射出的精液。Chris也知道Sebastian已经睡着了，便自顾自的起身说道：“seb，穴里射太满了这次射你脸上噢。”  
Chris撸动着依然硬着的恐怖阴茎，慢慢向Sebastian的脸蛋靠近，尾巴为了不让精液白白浪费堵住了肉穴，现在的肉穴已经不能快速收紧了，桃心尾巴顺着精液直接全部捅入。  
而Chris也扶着阴茎再次对准Sebastian的脸，他用手捏了捏Sebastian的脸，让他的嘴巴张大一些，然后把最敏感大龟头放了上去，边撸边蹭着可怜的舌头。  
他这次没有忍耐，不一会儿依然浓稠的精液就射在了Sebastian的脸上和口腔里，明明已经射过很多次的肉棒这次依然量多到头发都被溅到。这也是这场疯狂的性交里，Chris唯一一次没有射进肉穴里的一次。  
Chris已经很满足了，他非常满足。射完后他将挂在马眼上的精液涂在了Sebastian的脸上。他轻柔的掀开被子，让Sebastian躺进去后两人齐齐躲在被子里，Chris并不准备帮Sebastian清理，就让Sebastian浑身沾满了精液和其他液体的睡着了。  
Chris亲了亲恋人的脸颊，收了收根本没用上的翅膀抚摸着Sebastian的肚子抱着他一起睡了。  
Chris不知道的是，在他也睡着后，淫纹突然爆起一阵光后便消失了。  
九个多月后，Sebastian和Chris迎来了新的家庭成员。  
END.


End file.
